


Rio Sangre Coda

by BloodWhitePanther



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Related, Coda, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e08 Rio Sangre, Fix-It, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodWhitePanther/pseuds/BloodWhitePanther
Summary: Just a little fix-it ficlet that I wrote after watching S03E08: Rio Sangre.





	Rio Sangre Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings and concepts belong to the legal copyright holders. This is a fanwork, and I have not profited financially from its creation or distribution.

Richie smells his brother’s blood in the air before he sees the bite marks on Seth’s forearm. He’s worried for a millisecond, and then, his face slides into an expression somewhere between shock and irritation.

“What? She needed to feed,” Seth says a little defensively, wincing as he tugs his sleeve down over the marks.

Richie pictures Seth agreeing to let Santanico bite him — no offering, because it had to be Seth’s idea, didn’t it? Santanico would never have asked. She wouldn’t have wanted to appear weak, and she wouldn’t have expected Seth to agree any more than Richie had expected it, so it had to have been Seth’s idea. Richie pictures Seth asking Santanico to bite him. He pictures Santanico piercing Seth’s skin delicately with her fangs, pictures her lapping and sucking at the wound, pictures Seth just letting her, his breath coming in short and sharp.

“Smart,” Richie says a bit hoarsely.

The rush of want is so shockingly strong that Richie’s legs feel a bit weak for a second. He’s asking before he can think better of it.

“You know,” Richie starts, “I haven’t healed yet…” Richie pictures sinking his fangs into Santanico’s marks on Seth’s skin. He imagines tasting a mixture of his brother’s blood and his ex girlfriend’s saliva in the wound.

“Not a chance,” Seth says quickly, and that’s fair enough, really.

But Richie can’t stop thinking about it.

 

***

 

Later, when Richie is alone, he pictures Seth asking Richie to bite him. He imagines miles of unbroken skin, unconsciously erasing Santanico’s marks from the picture. Would Seth offer Richie his arm, as he had Santanico, if Richie really needed it? Or maybe, would he offer Richie his neck?

Richie imagines biting and licking at his brother’s neck, maybe sucking just a little bit to encourage blood flow. Richie feels his fangs drop, hinging downward as his mouth begins to water. He closes his eyes and pictures Seth’s blood pounding through his veins, his heartbeat strong and sure under Richie’s hand where he braces himself.

Richie feels his own culebra blood rushing through his veins. He gets a bit lightheaded imagining what it would be like to feed on his brother. He doesn’t realize what it means at first, not until he feels himself reaching for his dick. He whimpers on contact, even through the fabric of his pants, hurrying to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly.

It doesn’t make sense. It’s never been like _that_ with Seth before. Sure, he’d always wanted Seth’s approval, but he’d never wanted more than that when he was human.

He hesitates for a second when he realizes what he’s about to do. Seth would not approve, that’s for sure.

But Richie can’t stop thinking about the taste of Seth’s blood on his tongue and the texture of Seth’s skin under his mouth and the way he must have offered himself to Santanico.

When Richie was still human, he’d never wanted to taste his older brother.

It’s clear he wants to now, though. That much is obvious.

Richie groans in frustration, wrapping his hand around his erect dick and sighing in defeat.

If he thinks about it hard enough, he can almost remember the taste. He doesn’t normally like to think about the time he’d actually bitten his brother in the mock fight for Carlos. The fight had been just for show, and Richie hadn’t actually tried to drink him in at the time. The focus had been on job. But he’d still ended up with some blood on his lips and teeth, and if he tries hard enough, he can almost conjure up the flavour.

He still remembers the way Seth had struggled under him and the look of absolute, fearful horror on his face afterward. He’d felt sick then, at the look on Seth’s face, at the realization that his brother was afraid of him. He doesn’t want it like that, with Seth struggling to get away from him, scared Richie would actually turn him against his will, or worse yet, kill him.

No, Richie wants what Santanico got. He wants Seth to trust him enough to just let him — to bare his neck or extend his wrist and just offer himself to Richie.

Richie thinks about the fight with Seth, and he imagines Santanico feeding on his brother, and the two scenes blur together in his head until he sees Seth offering Richie his arm, rolling up his sleeve and extending his forearm to Richie with that measured look in his eyes — half trust and half challenge — a look that Richie never sees in Seth’s eyes anymore.

He imagines sinking his fangs into Seth’s wrist and sucking at his pulse point. He fists himself harder, faster, tighter, and he imagines grabbing Seth’s arm and pulling him closer. Seth would lean in, resting their foreheads together, and Richie would just look back at him until Seth gave him permission.  

He imagines unbuttoning Seth’s shirt, pushing the collar away from his neck, fastening his mouth to the skin of Seth’s throat, and sucking at his pulse point until his skin becomes red with Richie’s mark on him. The smell of Seth’s skin, of the blood in his veins, would surely drive Richie mad. He’d always hated when anyone called him crazy, but he would fucking lose his mind if Seth let him feed from his neck.

Richie imagines Seth turning his head to give Richie more access, maybe leaning into him a little bit. “It’s fine. Just get on with it,” Seth would say, and Richie would sink his fangs into the skin of his brother’s throat just long and deep enough to pierce a vein. He wouldn’t go straight for the artery — that would be too dangerous, really. Likewise, he wouldn’t risk leaving his fangs in the wound in case he lost too much of his control. No, once Seth was bleeding enough, he’d just lick at the wound, lapping up his brother’s blood as carefully and gently as he could, running his tongue delicately over his skin.

“Seth…” The name falls unbidden from his lips when Richie comes. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

Afterward, Richie feels off balance in the best and the worst way. His skin is flushed red with shame and exertion, and his breath comes in quick and shaky as he comes down from the high.

 

***

 

Seth can tell something’s off with his brother. The way Richie’s been avoiding him is suspicious enough, but when they do run into each other in the hallway, the way Richie carefully avoids meeting his eyes is even worse. He seems tense, and at first, Seth thinks Richie might be angry at him — angry at Santanico, too, judging by his recent behaviour.

“Are you jealous or something? About the other day?” Seth asks him, eventually, taking a stab in the dark.

“What? No!” Richie exclaims quickly, sounding a touch panicked.

“Look, I wasn’t trying to make a move on your girl,” Seth offers, trailing off as the fear on his brother’s face slides into annoyance. “I’m sure she’d take you back in a heartbeat,” he tries again, “if you just asked.” But this just seems to further sour Richie’s expression.

“I’m not trying to get back with Santanico,” Richie says irritably.

“Well, then, what the fuck’s your problem?” Seth asks, stepping into Richie’s personal space as his patience runs dry. “You’ve been avoiding me like an angry little bitch ever since she bit me. And I saw you glaring at her yesterday.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be letting other culebras feed on you!” Richie hisses out, shoving at Seth, trying to push him out of his way.

“Other culebras?” Seth asks, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. “It was just Santanico. What do you mean other culebras?”

Richie looks vaguely guilty now, his eyes full of panic like he’s somehow betrayed Seth and been caught red handed.

“Nothing… Look, just drop it, and let me by, okay?” Richie tries, trying to shoulder his way past Seth, but Seth is a little like a dog with a bone sometimes, and he can’t drop it when he’s so close to breaking through.

“Other culebras?” Seth repeats, turning the words around in his head until they make some kind of sense. “Other culebras, as in not you?” he asks slowly. Richie looks completely terrified now, backing up into the into the opposite wall in another attempt to get away. He swallows nervously, and Seth knows he’s right, but he still can’t quite make it make sense. “I’m your brother, not some fucking feed bag you know,” Seth says, bristling a little. Other culebras always call him that, but Richie never has.

“Of course not. I know that,” Richie says. “You’re my brother. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Well, then, how did you mean it?” Seth persists. “Do you want to feed on me or not?” he asks, trying to make sense of this situation. Richie goes completely and utterly still, freezing like a statue.

“Why? Are you offering?” he asks, voice going a little hoarse. Seth’s jaw snaps closed. He definitely had not been offering, but Richie’s reaction is pretty telling. Seth takes a step closer and studies Richie’s face. His brother is a full-on mess over this. He’s actually shaking in his boots, for whatever reason, trembling with the desire to drink Seth’s blood and the fear of admitting it to him. “C-can I?” Richie stutters out. “Please, can I bite you, Seth?” he asks tremulously, pupils blown suddenly wide with desire.

It’s weird in a way that makes Seth’s skin feel tight, but… He always ends up giving Richie what he needs — whatever he needs — and for whatever reason, Richie seems to need this more than air. In fact, his brother seems to have stopped breathing altogether as he awaits Seth’s response.

“Yeah, okay,” Seth says before he has the chance to think it through fully. Richie sucks in a sharp breath, reaching out to grasp at Seth’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

If Seth had ever pictured himself feeding Richie his blood, which he definitely hadn’t, he would have expected Richie to reach for his forearm like Santanico had. It’s stupid really — after the mock fight, he should have expected this, but he startles nonetheless when Richie goes for his throat.

Richie freezes, fangtips resting lightly on Seth’s neck.

“Is-is this okay?” Richie asks, his voice shaky and desperate and sounding just a little bit punch drunk as he breathes against Seth’s skin hotly, poised to bite.

He can hear the want — the raw need — in Richie’s voice, and it stirs something in Seth that he’d rather not focus on at the moment.

“Er, I…”

“Please, Seth?” Richie wines. “Please, can I?” Seth’s insides turn to jelly and his body goes warm and loose.

“Yeah, okay, Richie,” he mumbles pulling on the collar of his T-shirt to further bare his neck. “Whatever you want.” Richie sucks in a sharp breath and leans a little closer, sinking his fangs into the skin of Seth’s neck. It stings like a bitch, and Seth goes tense for a second, but he breathes through the sharpness of the pain and stays exactly where he is. And then, Richie draws back a little, and it’s too soon for this to be over, and Seth almost frowns until… _Oh. Oh, fuck, this was not a good idea,_ Seth thinks because Richie has replaced his teeth with his tongue, and now, he’s licking sloppily at Seth’s neck.

Seth’s face burns hot and red with embarrassment. He really should have thought this through better. He tries to stay as still as possible when he’d rather lean into it and push Richie away in equal parts. It works for a moment, and then, Richie starts to suck.

Someone is shaking, but Seth doesn’t know if he’s the one who’s trembling or if it’s Richie.

“Mmmm,” Richie murmurs into the skin of Seth’s neck, almost like a purr of sexual satisfaction, really, and the rumble sets Seth’s skin on fire with unexpected desire.

To be completely honest, it’s not the first time Seth’s felt this kind of desire before. He’d even been with another man once, in prison. But it’s certainly the first time he’d ever felt this way about Richie. There’s no way in hell he should be having this kind of reaction to his baby brother.

Yet, Seth’s blood sings with desire, his skin alight with sensation where Richie licks and sucks at his neck. His breath comes in shorter and sharper, and he’s practically panting for it now. _This was such bad idea,_ Seth thinks as he feels his dick start to harden.

 

***

 

Richie has lost himself almost entirely. He feels nothing except Seth, hears nothing but Seth, tastes nothing but Seth. He finds he can’t fully check his reactions, moaning and whining, pushing pathetically closer to his brother. He’s going to give himself away any moment — he can already feel himself starting to get hard in his trousers, dick plumping up as he laps Seth’s blood from the two matching holes in his neck.

 _I did that,_ he thinks headily. _I did that to Seth, and he’s still here, letting me drink from him._ That fact alone makes Richie’s head swim with desire. He knows that he should really stop before his brother figures it out. He should pull away now and leave Seth alone in the hall. They shouldn’t be doing this where anyone could see. They shouldn’t be doing it at all.

But nothing has ever been as good as this before. Nothing has ever felt so perfectly, sinfully good in Richie’s whole life. Seth tastes like sin and sunshine and sibling and just a touch of alcohol, and Richie can’t bear to drag himself away.

He hasn’t really stopped to think about why Seth is letting this go so far, go on for so long. In fact, he’s so caught up in the taste of his brother’s blood that it takes him an embarrassingly long time to notice anything else. Sure, he feels the way Seth shivers every time his licks at the wound. And yeah, he can hear his brother’s breathing and heart rate speed up. But Richie is so slow on the uptake that it’s almost embarrassing.

He assumes Seth is just nervous about letting a culebra feed on him, even if it is his own brother, and he doesn’t recognise anything more at first. He just presses closer and sucks harder and tastes heaven. That is, until Seth begins to speak.

“Fuck, Richie,” he breathes, and it shoots straight to Richie’s dick like lightning. He moans before he can stop himself, groaning into his brother’s neck and nipping gently at the skin there. “Yeah, fuck… Whatever you want, okay?” Seth whispers low and dirty, and Richie’s eyes fall shut in disbelief, and he moans again, kissing at the bite marks on his brother’s neck. _How is this real? How is this even a thing?_ Richie wonders, his hips jerking forward to press his hard dick against his brother’s thigh. Even with the things Seth is saying, he hadn’t meant to do that, and he goes utterly still for a second. “Jesus, Richie, yes…”

 _This can’t be real._ Richie must be in shock or something, because Seth is grabbing at his hips, and grinding back against him, and oh Christ, he’s just as hard as Richie is. His lips finally detach from Seth’s neck, and he gasps out a breath.

“Fuck… You, you—” he tries to speak but the words come out heavy and slurred. “Seth, you—”

“Shhh, don’t stop, Richie. Jesus fuck, don’t stop now,” Seth breathes out a little brokenly. He can’t mean what Richie thinks he means, and yet… “Keep drinking, okay?” Seth pleads, pressing Richie back into the wall and tilting his head to offer his brother his neck.

“Oh, god,” Richie gasps, shaking and twitching in his brother’s arms. “Seth?” he asks, feeling a little worried that his brother is isn’t thinking straight.

“Mmm, I’m okay. Keep going,” Seth insists, and Richie falls forward, latching back onto his bite, sucking desperately at the marks as they grind against each other.

Richie is so fucking close he could die. He could literally die happy right now, with Seth’s blood in his mouth and his thigh between his legs and his scent fucking everywhere. When he comes, he accidentally sucks a lot harder on Seth’s neck, pulling his big brother over the edge with a shudder.

They breathe in tandem, slow and heavy, just sharing each other’s breath for a moment.

“So that was new,” Richie says hesitantly.

“Jesus Christ,” Seth mutters, still trembling just a little and sounding just as floored as Richie is.

“Umm, Seth—” Richie starts.

“No, uh-uh, just give me a minute before you freak out,” Seth says, cutting him off and laying a finger against Richie’s lips to shut his brother up.

“I wasn’t gonna,” Richie mumbles against Seth’s finger, and Seth barks out a laugh somewhere between panic and disbelief. Richie wasn’t going to freak out, but it seems like Seth is well on the way already, so Richie does the first thing he can think of to snap his brother out of it — he lets his mouth fall open around Seth’s finger and sucks.

“Oh, god…” Seth pants, pressing the full length of his body back into Richie and going all loose and slack against him, resting nearly his full weight on him. _I know how to win all the arguments now,_ Richie thinks almost giddily, laving at Seth’s fingertip with his tongue and sucking his finger down to the knuckle. He chuckles and smiles around the finger in his mouth. Seth laughs softly, resting his forehead on Richie’s shoulder, shaking with disbelief and overstimulation and something very close to pure joy. “Hey, stop— Stop for a second, so I can think,” Seth tries.

Richie releases Seth’s finger with a pout, drawing back enough to meet his brother’s eyes.

 

***

 

Seth stares into yellow eyes that are nothing like his brother’s until they fade into something more familiar. The colour is right now, but the expression still isn’t. Richie’s eyes are glassy, his pupils blown wide.

“Please don’t freak out,” Richie says, “cause all I really wanna do right now is take you to bed.”

“Richie… I don’t—”

“Shut up, Seth,” Richie says and kisses him right on the mouth. _Holy fuck,_ Seth thinks, and he really would freak out right the hell now, except… Richie licks into his mouth, massaging their tongues together in a way that is pure sin, and Seth’s brain kind of shorts out and shuts down for a minute. He groans into Richie’s mouth, and they kiss like teenagers for a while. When Richie pulls back, finally, and looks at Seth like this is everything he’s ever wanted, Seth can’t bring himself to worry too much.

“Yeah, okay,” he says. “Take me to bed.”


End file.
